


复健期短打×3

by yycx0512



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycx0512/pseuds/yycx0512
Summary: 《七夕》《雪女》《花火》





	复健期短打×3

《七夕》

 

Side: Yusaku  
｢呐，游作，今天是叫七夕吧？｣  
Ai从游作左腕的决斗盘中探出半个身子，兴致勃勃地试探着问道。  
海风携带着初入夜的丝丝凉意吹来。虽然不是能看到星尘大道的日子，头顶的星空倒也绚烂。  
｢怎么了？｣  
｢好像是讲一对夫妻一年一次相会的和星星有关的故事吧？｣  
｢……｣  
｢然后呢，游作酱现在正很~~出神地盯着星空看。难~道~是~在想某人吗？｣  
｢……｣  
虽然游作还是一副一如既往的扑克脸，但是ai相信自己说准了。以游作为主角的桃色话题并不常有，即使大概率不会有什么结果，ai也完全没有放弃追问的打算。  
｢唔嗯，游作酱最近接触的女孩子的话我肯定也是认识的。要是说接触的多的话难道是Blue Angel吗？虽说她就是你同学不存在什么牛郎织女一年一会的阻碍，但是对于爱害羞的游作酱来说追女孩子是很难的吧~~……啊咧没反应，说错了吗，不是Blue Angel的话难道……是Ghost Girl吗！？不不不我觉得她不是很适合你，你看她总是很有心计想要害人的样子你说是不是……唔还是不对吗……｣  
｢回去了。｣  
说了一大堆话却没有半点成果的ai夸张地做出垂头丧气的样子，但还是偷偷抬眼企图从游作极为有限的神态中得到些情报。  
游作没有在说完后立刻转身离开，而是望着远处山顶的宅邸微微出神。那座宅邸一如他们那天晚上离开时那样没有一丝灯光，沉寂地面对着海面。  
Ai看着游作比起平日略显柔和的眉眼，抬手拽了拽他的衣袖。  
｢呐，游作，虽然我觉得是不太可能了……你不会是看着星星想左轮那个家伙吧……｣  
｢我可什么都没说。｣  
｢诶讲真！？你这是承认了吧！？我还以为可爱的游作酱终于开窍了，结果果然是这样的吗……｣  
无视五体投地的ai，游作沿着海滨的道路向山下走去。  
｢我相信那家伙还会回来的。到那时候我们应该也能再多谈谈，更加了解彼此的想法。｣  
｢是是是你说的都对……｣  
｢……也能找到人类和伊格尼斯共存的道路。｣  
｢是是……嗯？刚刚是不是说了什么和我有关的事情？哇我知道了你是在关心我！怎么怎么游作酱今天心情怎么那么好——｣  
｢你还是闭上嘴吧……｣  
Ai抬头看着身旁的少年，和他们前阵子初次面对面的时候相比，少年的目光平静而柔和。  
如果说这是拜那个人的存在所赐，ai抱着手臂歪头想了想，摊摊手，缩回了决斗盘里面。  
游作仰头。回程的路上，头顶的星空同样绚烂。

 

Side: Ryoken  
工作台上连接外网的电脑弹出了一个广告窗口，清新的插画提醒着今天是名为七夕的节日。  
虽然出身是科研家庭，神话传说却也多有了解。七夕——这个节日总是有着浪漫的元素在其中，不过和他一贯毫无关系。  
外面的天色早已全黑，看了眼时间，又是不知不觉工作了很久，也不知道自己什么时候随手开的灯。他起身走到窗户旁，要拉上窗帘。  
突然脑中跳出了刚刚的广告，七夕——今天星空绚烂，也算是应景了，也许在哪里真的会有无所事事的浪漫主义者看着星星想着神话传说吧。  
不知道今晚的星空下有没有星尘大道。  
这些日子以来他一直埋在大大小小的事务中，无暇去怀念过去，现在突然想起了和父亲一起在落地窗前看到的星尘大道的景色。离开那个家原来已经有一段时间了，一时有些出神。  
Playmaker——藤木游作，那个阻止了自己的计划，又一次彻底打乱了他的人生轨迹的家伙。不过自己作为最初的加害者，被他怨恨才是正常的，反而是他现在一副不计前嫌的姿态令自己有些不爽。那家伙要天真到什么时候……  
像是迁怒似的把窗帘猛然拉严，他又回到工作台前。  
那家伙现在估计早就回归普通的生活了，完全是一副不起眼的高中生的样子，有事没事就坐在广场边的热狗店摆弄终端。除了他的协作人，也就只有自己知道这样的家伙就是Link Vrains里大名鼎鼎的Playmaker……  
就是不知道他现在还会不会叫嚣着要和自己走上新的未来这种幼稚的话。  
安静的房间里响起一声低沉的嗤笑。  
他关闭那条七夕广告，重新回到了工作中。  
只是嘴角的翘起持续的时间比自己以为的要长了些。

 

===

 

《雪女》

 

连日来一直有些阴沉，没想到下午突然下起大雪。Den City即使是下雪温度也不太低，雪花落到身上就融化，在外走动若是不打上伞，片刻之间头发衣服都要被打湿。  
一向对自己的生活大大咧咧的游作是早上看了草薙的邮件后塞了把折叠伞进书包里，放学时分看着教学楼门厅发愁的学生们，想着一会儿得跟草薙道个谢。  
他出了学校，往广场的方向走去，今天也和草薙约好了热狗车见，不过最近他们没什么行动，就只是游作放学后没什么别的地方好去，过去打发时间的。  
游作平时走路没有左顾右盼的习惯。在街口等红灯的时候隐约感觉到视线，才转头去看。  
某人站在街边的屋檐下。两个人视线在飘雪中撞在一起，然后都愣住了。  
绿灯亮起，人流向前涌去，游作左右躲闪，从人群中挤出来，来到路边。刚才的位置已经没了那人的身影，他连忙四下寻觅，很快找到了试图融入人群离开的背影。  
游作小跑几步，一把拉住那人手臂。  
｢你躲什么？｣  
鸿上了见倒也没甩开他，停下脚步，转身泰然地回答道：｢我并没有躲你的理由。｣  
｢是吗？那就好。｣  
就这一小会儿的工夫，撤离未果的某人的肩膀就被急促的落雪打湿了一片。游作贴近了两步，把伞打到两人头上。  
｢感冒了会很麻烦的吧，我送你回去。｣  
｢没有必要，我等雪停再走就行。｣  
游作把伞移开，看了下乌云密布的天空：｢一时半会儿停不了，你又穿的少。我送你。｣  
｢我说了不必……｣  
｢那我的伞给你，草薙哥的热狗车不远了，我跑过去也不会淋湿。｣  
了见没想到他这么执着，看着眼前这个小他两岁的高中生，一时间也再说不出拒绝的话，只能叹道：｢随你的便吧。｣

本来就不大的折叠伞下又多了个男生，难免有点遮不住风雪，游作又刻意把伞往了见那边偏。本来他就比了见矮一点，举着伞的姿势颇有些难受。了见看了两眼就看不下去了，一把把伞抢了过来，向游作那边偏着举着。但是过了几秒又退了退，找了个中间的位置。  
余光里好像看到身边的人嘴角翘了翘，不过他想着藤木游作可不是那么爱笑的人，估计是大雪天视野不好看岔了。  
｢你在这种天气出门还不带伞？｣  
｢……去去就回，没想到突然下起雪来。｣他因为一时的疏忽感到有些困窘，要是记得带把伞，也不会陷入现在的处境。  
｢我，｣游作像是在组织语言，一向没什么感情表现的他微微仰头看着了见，慢慢道，｢刚才看你站在街角，想起来一个传说。｣  
｢哈啊？｣  
｢雪女。｣  
了见显得有些无语，但是这个时候要是不接一句话感觉会更尴尬，只好回应道：｢冬天穿浅色衣服的人是不多。｣  
高中生想表达的意思完全被岔开了，他显得有些苦恼，皱了眉头，抿着嘴。  
｢我是想说，你看起来有点孤独。｣  
｢还有点可怜，所以引发了你的同情心吗？｣  
｢不，我不是这个意思。｣  
游作露出小狗一般无辜的眼神，实在是让了见没法把现在的他和那个Link Vrains里强硬果断的Playmaker重叠在一起。他对自己刚刚尖锐的回应稍微有些自责。  
｢不过确实帮到我了。｣  
他没等游作有什么反应，又追加道：｢但是雪女可不是什么良善之辈，她只会色诱男人然后夺取他们的性命。你是想到这层还来跟我搭话的吗？｣  
游作歪歪头：｢从没有过能拒绝雪女的诱惑的男人。我那时候确实也什么都没想。那时候的你很美丽。｣  
｢你……？｣  
了见没想到他突然这么说，猛地瞪大了眼睛。没想到游作又自顾自地接了下去。  
｢而且也不是所有雪女都会杀人。也有些男人向雪女展露了自己的真心，然后让雪女成为了人类。｣  
｢了见，你呢？你是打算直接挖走我的心脏，还是被我融化？｣

从山上下来，游作来到广场边的热狗车。草薙正在准备收拾关店。  
｢草薙哥，已经要关店了吗？｣  
｢嗯，今天雪太大了，也不会有人来了。对了游作，今天怎么过来晚了？应该早就放学了吧？｣  
｢哦，稍微绕了点路。｣  
草薙从店里把游作的决斗盘递给他，ai冒了出来：｢怎么了，游作酱遇到什么好事了吗？｣  
｢为什么这么问？｣  
｢因为游作明显很开心啊，你的扑克脸已经瞒不了我这个亲密搭档了！｣  
｢是吗，游作？｣草薙也问道。  
｢嗯。草薙哥，谢谢你提醒我带伞。｣

 

===

 

《花火》

 

｢草薙哥，那是什么？｣  
了见下山刚好看到今天在半山腰的广场出摊的Café Nagi，便顺路去打了个招呼。车上多了一张之前没见过的海报，他就随口问了一句。  
｢哦，今晚Den City 有花火大会，我看也挺应季的就要了一张贴上。做装饰还不错吧？｣  
｢嗯，还不错。｣  
看了见明显没在意的样子，草薙继续循循善诱：｢地点也挺近的，不去看看吗？你最近也没什么事吧？｣  
｢我？确实是没什么要事，但是花火大会……｣  
｢其实啊，｣草薙露出一副家长特有的发愁表情，｢之前跟游作提到的时候他好像挺感兴趣的，说以前没去过。我想他也不会跟同学一起去，你要是能陪他去就再好不过了。｣  
｢游作？｣了见挑挑眉，｢他看起来可不像是会对看烟花感兴趣的人。｣  
｢只是嘴上不说而已嘛。怎么样，去约约他？｣  
｢我倒是没什么问题……｣  
｢约什么？｣  
了见回答的同时，某话题核心的当事人突然插进密谋的两人中，了见倒是没什么特别的反应，草薙却像是吓了一跳似的退了一步。  
了见扬扬下巴，指了指贴在热狗车上的海报。  
｢花火大会？你跟我吗？｣游作一副摸不着头脑的样子。  
｢怎么样，去还是不去？｣  
｢去。不过怎么了？突然……｣  
｢那就一会儿见。｣  
放下话了见就向山上走去了，游作从到达热狗车就一直身在状况外，就连问草薙都只得到了含糊的回应。不过他也一向不会想太多，看了眼海报上的时间和地点，和草薙道了别就离开了。  
身后传来草薙｢玩得开心点｣的欢送。

游作在庙会门口等了没多久，了见也到了。发现游作看着自己有些微妙的眼神，了见诧异地问了句怎么了。  
｢啊，不，没什么，｣游作道，｢只是我以为你回家是要换件衣服来。｣  
｢为了逛庙会换浴衣？我又不是小女生。｣  
｢只是觉得你穿浴衣应该也很合适，所以期待了下。｣  
｢那你的期待可是落空了。｣  
｢有你约我来，其他的都没那么必要了。｣  
｢不是我主动约你来的。｣  
｢嗯？｣  
｢算了，没事。｣  
人流有点密集，要是冲散了就不好找了，游作伸手拉住了了见的小臂。这时候有人经过撞了一下游作的肩，他的手从了见的小臂滑到手腕，将要分离的时候，了见抓住了他。  
突然就变成了手牵手，游作一时没晃过神，愣愣地看着了见。  
｢就这样吧，不容易走散。｣  
了见没看他，握住的手加了点力道，拉着他继续往前走。游作亦步亦趋地跟着，等了见带他停下，已经到了个相对安静的地方。  
游作低头看着两个人仍然握在一起的双手，张张嘴，欲言又止。  
｢这里视野还可以，时间差不多了。｣  
听见了见的话，游作像是才突然想起自己在什么地方一样。他左顾右盼，然后把视线落回到了了见脸上。  
｢了见，我没想到……｣  
｢什么没想到？｣了见扬起眉头，露出一个带着一丝讽刺意味，但总体还算柔和的微笑，｢这不是你希望的吗？｣  
｢我今天的举动，不全都如你所愿吗……Playmaker？｣  
游作感觉很久没从了见口中听到这个名字了，这个名字对他们来说，应该更多是意味着敌对与冲突。但是这次不太一样，游作想。  
｢嗯，我一直都在等这一天的到来，了见。｣  
少年掌心的温度和纯粹的眼神宣告着他的感情，太过热烈和直率，刺得了见下意识想要抽手。然而虽是他主动拉住的手，却不由得他说放就放。  
｢我……一直都在等。我无法判断你是怎么想的，又不想去逼你。虽然不习惯等待，但是在这件事情上我不敢操之过急。｣  
了见偏过了头：｢不愧是Playmaker，真是游刃有余。｣  
｢……看起来是那样的吗？｣  
｢你好像从来就没考虑过我会拒绝，｣了见扬起眉毛，又露出了他常见的那副傲气的笑容，｢对自己就那么有自信吗？｣  
｢是有点。我知道，我对你来说也是特殊的存在。｣游作直直地盯着他。从初见Revolver时他就是这样，似乎对眼前的男人来说，一切的挫折困苦都是不足一提的，他只会摆出那副胸有成竹的样子挺立在自己面前，坚持着他的信念。  
游作垂下眼睛。  
｢了见，｣游作的手又加重了些力道，｢了见，｣他抬眼，和了见笑意未落的眼睛对上。  
｢我想——｣  
游作接下来的话被突然炸开的烟花覆盖，没有传进了见的耳中。了见没搞懂他想说什么，但漫天的火光照亮游作的脸，浮现出被突然打断的慌乱和无措。他觉得有些好笑。  
微眯缝了双眼，眉展成了放松的模样。  
那不是方才为了掩饰窘迫习惯性做出来的笑容，而是面对心中的那个人时无意流露出的柔软。  
游作伸出空的那只手拉住了他的衣领。  
｢？｣  
少年向前迈了一步，靠了过来，贴了上来，将自己的唇贴上了了见的。  
这是一个毫无任何技巧性的吻。就只是嘴唇相贴，再无其他举动。  
烟花的声音在耳边炸开，但是似乎还有什么别的声音，在脑海中炸开。全身的知觉似乎都被阻隔，只有唇与唇相触的柔软和拂过面庞的相互炽热的呼吸。  
游作随后听到了自己擂鼓般的心跳声。  
他的心脏在十年前，因为了见的话语而重新跳动。十年后，它的跃动是如此急促，宣告着十年后数据风暴一般突如其来变幻难测又令人深陷其中的爱恋。


End file.
